Talk:Towers of Midnight
Towers of Midnight prologue :Outta This World captured Brandon Sanderson reading the first few pages of “Distinctions,” the Towers of Midnight prologue, off his laptop during the TOM panel at Dragon*Con (2010). ::I thought to add this, but maybe some one will decide to enter these spoilers; sincerely Ronmamita 17:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) New template for ToM I created 3 new pages to start developing the ToM prologue, but I get the messages that the template for Towers of Midnight doesn't exist. can we create the template or help me correct the links? Sincerely Ronmamita 03:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Article name I am thinking that this page and Towers of Midnight need to be moved. Here is my reasoning. "Towers of Midnight," the title, is what most people will be searching for when the search for the book. Towers of Midnight, the towers, doesn't link to many pages. Towers of Midnight, the book, will be linking to several pages. Also, in the template, we can't have the "display" of the template read just "Towers of Midnight," without the "(book)," without the template not functioning. I would propose that "Towers of Midnight," the towers, be moved to "Towers of Midnight (place)" and "Towers of Midnight (book)" be moved to "Towers of Midnight." Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you again for your assistance, creating the hidden spoiler section for the ToM-prologue was fantastic! :) I agree that the Book's title and places with "towers" are problematic. I'm not sure what the "best" fix would be, but I concur that your solution should be implemented until a better solution is found. I like using the abbreviation "ToM", and maybe this could be a useful tool? Sincerely Ronmamita 17:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Ronmamita. Always happy to help. Another thought just occured to me. We could also do "The Towers of Midnight" for the towers and "Towers of Midnight" for the book. Kind of a reversal on Eye of the World and The Eye of the World. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I like this even better :) it has symetry with the first book! Also may I suggest that both "TOM" and "ToM" be redirected to "Towers of Midnight" the book, Ronmamita 21:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the "the" idea as well.--OPTIMOUS 04:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I just did a few searches and it seems to work very well indeed. Way to go, Willie! Sincerely, Ronmamita 14:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Does anyone who's far enough in the book think that Sanderson could have done a little better with organizing the timeline? Mostly, I'm talking about Tam and the final events from TGS. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯''']] 06:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I just finished reading the book, and grammar issues aside, it has some severe timeline issues. In some places a certain character is in two places at the same time (seemingly), but it just happens that at one point he's just "catching up" to the timeline of a different character. Perrin, Mat, Elayne, and any other connected characters get caught up with the timeline of Rand in Chapter 30, when he's going through his ordeal atop Dragonmount. Anyway, if you would like to read the book in chronological order, here's a somewhat corrected timeline... *Prologue *Chapter 2 *Chapter 4 *Chapters 6 - 11 *Chapters 16 - 19 *Chapters 21 - 24 *Chapter 26 *Chapters 28-31 At this point Perrin, Mat, Elayne, and other characters are caught up with Rand and you can go back and read the other material... *Chapter 1 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 12 - 15 *Chapter 20 *Chapters 22, 23 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 27 Now, Continue from chapter 32 and read the rest of the book. Everything past this point should, in general, be in chronological order. 22:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I've seen some places claim that avi's visions are happening before the dragonmount epiphany too...any ide where that fits in this timeline? Title Significance I added the second paragraph under this heading last night. First of all, thanks to mainphramephreak? for setting up the hyperlinks I totally spaced. I'd like the community to certify that they deem it a reasonable addition and appropriate to this section (not a spoiler &c.). Also, I wrote this in its entirety before I found the similarly-worded paragraph under http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/What_is_yet_to_happen#The_Forsaken. Perhaps an abbreviated version along with a link to this more-circumspect analysis would better fit this subsection. The above speculation/discussion drew my attention to some intuitive leaps in the conclusions I draw in my writing, specifically what the author notes regarding both Mesaana and Aginor/Osan'gar (who I had misremembered as having died the final death, although I do feel it unlikely that he will be resurrected a second time, or that his punishment would have reached an end any time soon even should the Dark One intend it. All the same, there is indeed a wildcard in the mix if the dream is applied to the timeframe of the end of ToM. It is because of this ambigiuity that I feel it is more suitable to consider the vision's timeframe as extending from an undefined past up until the moment in which Egwene perceives it. Its abrupt end, as six towers loom, seems to me to lend a modicum of support to this notion. To wit, Aginor/Osan'gar is out of the game, while Mesaana is still 100% in it. Time will tell, but I feel confident in this interpretation. ZykB4e1 01:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC)ZykB4e1